They Do Want Each Other
by JensenAckles4Ever
Summary: Zoe drinks a little too much and admits her feelings to Wade. Wade turns her down because she was drunk, and he didn't want her to do something she'll regret later. One shot about Zoe and Wade liking each other.


Wade heard a knock on his door. He got up from his couch and placed his beer down on the coffee table. He walked to the door and opened it. There stood Zoe. What was she doing here in the middle of the night? Wade couldn't help but think about her in bed, but he pushed that thought to the back of his mind, that would never happen.

"Zoe? Why are you here?" Wade asked. She smiled that pretty smile of hers and then took two steps closer to him."Wade, I'm tired of pretending. I've wanted you since the first day I met you." Zoe said. Wade's eyes widened with surprise. Was he dreaming or did she just really tell him that?

"Zoe, are you okay? Are you even Zoe? You would never tell me that." Wade smiled. Zoe stood on the tip of her toes and kissed Wade. Wade placed his hands on her waist and kissed her back. Their lips came apart for a second. Wade looked at Zoe as if any minute she would say she couldn't do this. "I'm not playing a game. Wade Kinsella, I really want you." Zoe laughed. Wade nodded and then grabbed her hand and took her outside."What are you doing?" Zoe asked. She was confused, he was walking her back to her place."Why are you taking me back here?" Zoe asked. Wade stopped and looked her in the eyes.

"Zoe, I care about you. I want you to be sure that you want to do that with me. I think you've been drinking and you don't' even know what you want." Wade said. Zoe looked offended, she did have a few drinks, but she knew that she wanted Wade, always have."I have had a few drinks, but Wade, I'm telling the truth. I want you. Now." She said and started to kiss him again. Wade wanted to give in and take her back to his place, but he wasn't going to. She was drunk, and when she was sober, she would just regret it."Goodnight Zoe." Wade said. He kissed her soft cheek and walked back to his place.

Zoe woke up the next morning with a killer headache. Did she even drink that much? She got up and stirred around and took a shower and drunk some coffee hoping that it would go away. She didn't even want to face Wade after how pathetic she was last night, and her true feelings came out also. Wade knew how she felt, and he would hold it against her now.

She got ready for work and walked into town. She walked into the doctor's office and went into her office and sat down. She never got any patients, and she was kind of bummed. No one liked her as a doctor, she was just as good as Brick, even better.

She finally had a patient, but it wasn't nothing serious. It turned out to be a ant bite….a ant bite. It was so lame, but she put alcohol on the bite, and told them to put ointment on it daily till it goes away. She decided to take a lunch break and go down to the Rammer Jammer to get something to eat. Okay, maybe see Wade.

She walked inside and she saw some girl all over Wade, and he wasn't tell her to go away either. She felt her heart hurt, why should she like Wade? He didn't like her, he turned her down last night. She walked out of the Rammer Jammer and just went back to the doctor's office.

Wade saw Zoe walk into the Rammer Jammer and she saw Oliva Pentergoust , the new girl in town all over him. She was obsessed with him, and she was always all over him. He didn't even like her, but Zoe must have thought he did."Oliva. I gotta go." Wade said and pushed her away. Oliva smiled and blew him a kiss and walked off. Wade cringed and walked out of the Rammer Jammer and went down to the doctor's office to find Zoe.

Zoe heard the door opened and she stood up to greet the patient or whoever who was coming in. She saw Wade and she frowned, why was he here?

"Zoe…I know what you think you saw-" Wade started but Zoe interrupted him."No, Wade it's fine. I know you don't like me like that, and you like that girl. I thought I liked you, but I don't. I was just drunk." Zoe completely lied. Wade laughed."I don't like Oliva. She's a obsessed stalker, but I do like you. Zoe Hart; you drive me crazy. " Wade said and kissed me. Zoe backed away and looked at him and crossed her arms."Then why did you turn me down last night?" Zoe asked. Wade smiled and touched her face gently."I want both of us to be sober when we do that. You are not like the other girl's , you are better than them. Your special to me, I want it to be real. " Wade said."That does not sound like you, but okay." Zoe grinned. Wade laughed and kissed her again.

Zoe walked over to Wade's bed and just stood there feeling awkward in her new night gown. It revealed too much skin, but she thought Wade would like it. Wade smiled at her and put his arms around her waist and pulled her on the bed. She started laughing and she couldn't stop.

"Do you know how long I've been waiting for you?" Wade asked. Zoe kissed him and looked up at him."For a long time?" She said. He nodded and ran his hand down her thigh. She moaned and Wade loved the sound of that.

"Hey Zoe." He whispered. She looked at him and asked what.

"Are you drunk?" He asked. She laughed and slapped his arm."No, are you?" She smiled."No, just making sure we're both sober while we're doing this." Wade laughed. Zoe grinned and they began to do what they both have been wanting to do for months.


End file.
